


To Iceland, From Figi

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Battle, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows things with Johnny aren't always ideal, but that doesn't mean he wants things to end - after all, Johnny is the Figi to his Iceland</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Iceland, From Figi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckysaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/gifts).



> For Yentl, who requested that I tell her if I write more Johnny/Steve fics :) sorry it took so long!

Sometimes, in those rare moments when he was being honest to himself, Steve could admit that he knew his relationship with Johnny Storm was an unstable yet controlled disaster waiting to happen. 

There were times when he could barely stand to be in the same room with Johnny, usually when he was drunk or had just come back from a successful mission with his team.  When he was drunk Johnny was little better than a toddler with superpowers, constantly setting things in fire without meaning to and being too rough when he slid into bed next o Steve looking for a late night romp before bed. 

It was worse when he was sober though – then he was just an ass with no excuse.  Then he was just hurtful, fully aware than anything he said when he snapped at Steve for ‘ruining’ his post-mission high was sure to wound him with fiery precision.  At least drunk, he was sweet, if not dangerous.  The harsh words hurt more than any singed hair or burns ever could.

He hated Johnny then, in those times when he felt so invincible he was more concerned about his own happiness more than anything else even if it meant he was pushing Steve away.

Steve had found it was hard for him to stay angry with Johnny for long though.  Within a few hours of showing up at Natasha’s place to say the night on the couch, his boyfriend usually showed up with tears in his eyes and flowers to beg him to come home so they could talk things out.  More often than not, Steve left with him and went home to listen to the same speech rehashed over and over again about how he was so sorry and he would never let it happen again, followed by tender sex and a flurry of kisses on his neck and shoulders as they spooned before falling asleep.  He knew his relationship with Johnny was part of a never-ending cycle of borderline abuse, and didn’t believe it for a minute when Johnny said things would be different.

But those few weeks when Johnny was doing everything to make him happy and bond with him were worth the occasional times that his boyfriend was an asshole.  More than justifications and doubts, he had hope that if Tony Stark had been able to change for Pepper, Johnny would eventually shape up and change for him rather than loose him.

After all, life with Johnny wasn’t so bad.  In fact, the majority of the time Johnny was the picture of spontaneous passion and deep affection.

He liked getting back from his routine morning run to find a fire lit in the hearth and breakfast already on the table, Johnny already dressed for the day and sitting at the table waiting for him.  He liked finding messages on his desk at SHIELD when he got back from training for ‘Iceland’ from ‘Figi’, the novel nicknames Johnny had made up for them one night when he was a little tipsy and decided it was time he and Steve had pet names for each other.  Though he wasn’t really sure he would have gone for a riff off his time under the ice, he couldn’t deny he was fond of the name anyways – that and he thought using Figi as a joke off Johnny’s super-powered fire skills was kind of cute. 

And he couldn’t deny it – he knew Johnny would give his life to keep him safe.  Once, during a joint mission against Dr. Doom and Loki with the Fantastic Four, Steve had been separated by his shield with Doom bearing down on him.  Knocked to the ground and unable to call for help or even breathe properly from underneath the pile of rubble Doom had dropped on him, he was unable to do anything to protect himself as Doom prepared to fire a killing shot at him. 

Steve had closed him eyes, prepared to feel the searing pain he imagined someone felt just before death, and opened them to find Johnny standing in front of him shielding him from view. 

He’d taken the shot in the shoulder – thankfully Tony had seen Johnny running and followed, managing to knock Doom over as he shot so that the killing blow went off target – and was more than welcome to let Steve baby him until he was back up on his feet and ready to get back to missions.

Sure, he had a hard time being serious about anything but his work, but after a hard day at work with SHIELD and the Avengers, Steve didn’t want more stress and seriousness.  One of his most fond memories was when he’d come home dirty and sore from a day of battle in lower Manhattan against one of Spiderman’s archenemies to find Johnny waiting for him with a bottle of wine and a bag of old records he’d picked up earlier in the day. 

It didn’t matter that he was still wearing his uniform or that he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day, when Johnny held out his hand and asked him for a dance, Steve let himself be swept up in the adoring glitter of his boyfriend’s smile and the warmth of his hands guiding him through the steps. 

The next morning his feet were killing him, and he’d left more than a few hand print bruises on Johnny’s hips from where he’d held onto him as Johnny thrust into him over and over the night before, but Steve didn’t care.  If he had to choose the bruises of battle or the sweet burn from a night of sex that left his skin slightly burned in places and his arm hair singed, he would choose life with Johnny every single time. 


End file.
